Kirby's SongLand transcript (part 12)
This is part 12 of Kirby's SongLand transcript. This is Chapter 12: "I'm so proud of you, Kirby" Transcription CRASH Kirby: (crashes through a window) Aaaaaaaaaahhh! (The camera cuts to a grass land far away from Mt. Dedede) Kirby: (lands on the grass) (groans) (opens her eyes while getting tearful) (wipes off her tear) *sniffles* Poyo.... and heartbreaking music plays Kirby: (spots Tiff laying on the grass) *gasps* Poyo! (gets up and runs to Tiff who is laying on the ground) Tiff... Poyo... Tiff! Tiiiiiff! Poooyoooooo! (hugs Tiff) Poyooo! Poyo! Tiff! Tiiff! Poyooo! (picks up her hand) (her tear drops onto Tiff's hand) Ti-i-i-i-iff! Poyohohohohohaaaiiiiii! (her eyes grew tearful then he hugs Tiff while he bursted up crying with tears) Poyohahahahahaaaaiiiiii! Pouhuhuuhuhuhuhuuuu! Poyohahahahaha! Lololo, Lalala, and the other cititzens watched as Kirby bursted crying while hugging Tiff Tuff: Oh no... Lololo: This is heartbreaking... Lalala: (sobs) (hugs Lololo) Oh Kirby... Kirby: (sobbing) Poyohohahahahaha... *sniffles* (keeps hugging Tiff) Tiff: K...Kirby? Kirby: (tearful) Uhh....? Poyo...? *sniffles* Tiff: A...are you okay? music plays Kirby: (cries with tears with joy) Pooyoo!! Tiiff! *sniffles* Pouuuhuhuhuhuhuhuuuu!! Tiff! Tuff: Tiff! Lololo: Oh, Tiffany! You're okay! Lalala: Yay! Tiffany! You're alive! I can't believe it! Citizen #1: I am speechless! Kirby: Poyohahahahaa! Tiff! Pooyoo! *laughs* *sniffles* Poyo! Tiff: *giggles* Oh...Kirby. *sniffles* You did it! I'm so proud of you, Kirby! You've used Mike ability and your dream to sing with Mike ability has finally come true! Kirby: Poyo, poyo! Tiff: We'd both cry *sniffles* with tears of joy and you know what? Kirby: Poyo...? Tiff: I know that everyone is one of your favorite singers in the world but... Kirby: (eyes grew wide) Poyo... Tiff: (hugs Kirby) I consider you as... our best singer ever, Kirby. *sniffles* You're are the best singing star ever. music continues Kirby: Poyo... *sniffles* Tiff... Poyo! (hugs Tiff) Yay! Everyone: (cheering) Lololo, Lalala: (hugged Tiff and Kirby) You're the best, Kirby! Tuff: (hugged Tiff, Lololo, Lalala, and Kirby) You've done it, Kirby! Well done! I think you're our best singing star ever Kirby! It looks like your dream to sing with Microphone ability has come true! Keep up the good work! Kirby: Tuff! Poyo! Lololo, Lalala! Yay, poyo! (looks at the audience, then winks with a smile) Poyo! Kirby! (Fades to black) Trivia *In the end of the movie, Tiff hugs Kirby while saying "I consider you as... our best singer ever, Kirby. You are the best singing star ever" like in the footage of Kirby Takes the Cake from the anime Kirby Right Back at Ya! *Before the movie ends, Kirby winks with a smile then says "Poyo!" and says his name "Kirby!" *The movie titled Kirby's SongLand looks like from the new NBC television series SongLand and the Kirby series *Kirby's tearful eyes gazed at Tiff then Kirby bursted crying into tears while saying "Poyohahahahahaaaaiiiiii! Pouhuhuuhuhuhuhuuuu! Poyohahahahaha!" just like Kortori Mimami saying "I knew I couldn't do it!" and Kirby's tears pour down through her cheeks *When Kirby sobs on Tiff, he sadly heard "K...Kirby? A...are you okay?"